Operation Asymmetry
by NorthernMage
Summary: It's the eighth of August, and while Kid has a perfect day planned, his friends have different plans. Oneshot.


**Hi, NorthernMage here! Firstly, yes I know this is late, but I had to get it written. This fanfic has been planned for months. Well, that I would write it, not the plot. Anyway, I'd better let you get to reading it!**

**Kid: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater.**

Kid yawned as he woke up. He lay in bed for a heartbeat before getting up, hurriedly getting dressed and heading downstairs. He had been waiting for this day all year.

It was the eighth of August.

Liz and Patty were already downstairs when he arrived. Neither of them was dressed, leaving Patty in pyjamas with giraffes all over them, and Liz in simple light blue.

'Hi Kid!' Patty said happily.

'Hi.' Liz said. 'Listen, we know it's the eighth of August and everything, so we thought you could go out and enjoy yourself today. We'll take care of the house.'

'Really?' Kid looked at them in surprise. 'Yeah why not, after all, it is your birthday.' 'But I thought you-' 'Kid, shut up and take our offer.' Kid smiled. They were willing to do this for him? _They never do this, I might as well spend some time enjoying myself. They _are_ right, after all._ 'Thank you. Make sure the house is completely symmetrical when I come back!' he called, deciding to go out and eat breakfast.

The moment he walked out, Patty grabbed her phone in its giraffe-plastered case and rang Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. 'Phase One is complete.' she cackled. 'God, you and Black Blood are free to move in.'

'Got it. Yahoo!'

'Sure. On my way.' As Black Star and Soul disconnected, Patty continued. 'Chopper, tail Kid. Warn us when he's about to arrive. Camellia, get a cake for Kid. It's his sixteenth birthday.'

'Fine. I'll keep my Soul Perception senses open.'

'Okay, I'll get something nice for him!'

As Tsubaki and Maka left the conversation, Liz looked at Patty. 'We haven't done anything this huge since Kid found us.' Liz grinned. 'This is going to be hilarious.'

By the time a certain egotistic assassin and albino arrived, the sisters had gotten dressed and unlocked the door. 'Your god has arrived!' Black Star shouted through the door. 'Geez Black Star, can you quiet down a bit? The way you're yelling, Kid will hear us from the other side of Death City.'

Kid looked up from his breakfast, hearing someone yell. It faintly sounded like 'Your god has arrived!' He sighed and ate. _Wonder who's house he just crashed._

Liz went and opened the door, letting Black Star and Soul in. 'Ok, so how long do we have?' Soul asked. 'About an hour. Make sure you do a good job!' 'Oh, don't worry about that. We'll make sure Kid's house turns into a living hell for him.' 'Big sis, why don't we help as well?' 'Okay Patty.'

Now with all four helping out, the next few hours went by in a blaze of moved tables, randomly placed chairs, tilted paintings, a few new candles, and of course...

A series of new abstract paintings obviously asymmetrical, with Kid's symmetrical paintings taken to Maka and Soul's apartment and hidden under Soul's bed.

The group stepped back and admired their work. 'Phase Two complete.' Liz announced. That was when Tsubaki walked in, holding a cake. She gasped at the scene. 'Guys! Kid's going to have a fit! You never told me _this_ was what you meant by getting him a present!' 'Tsubaki, just put the cake down on the table.' Tsubaki nearly protested, but sighed and put it on one of the tables that had been moved into an asymmetrical position, then walked over to Black Star. 'I really don't like the idea of taunting Kid like this.' she mumbled. Just as she did, Maka charged in. 'Kid is just outside!' Then she noticed the asymmetrical house. 'Kid is going to kill you all.' she stated before walking over to Soul.

They all anxiously watched the doorknob. There was a click as Kid unlocked it and entered. 'Happy Birthday!' the group cheered. 'Oh, thanks everyo-WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! IT'S ALL ASYMMETRICAL! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! LIZ AND PATTY, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE HOUSE SYMMETRICAL, NOT _ASYMMETRICAL!_ MAKA, TSUBAKI! WHY DID YOU TWO AGREE TO THIS IDEA?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND ASYMMETRY!' Kid screamed at the top of his lungs.

'So was it worth it?' Maka hissed to Liz, Patty, Black Star and Soul. 'Making Kid freak out?' Tsubaki demanded. 'Hell yeah.' Liz, Patty, Black Star and Soul replied in unison, grinning. 'Phase Three of Operation Asymmetry is complete.' Patty said happily.


End file.
